Ori Warship
Name: Warship Craft: Ori Warship Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 1,100 x 850 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: (Thousands); Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 5,000 troops Cargo Capacity: 5,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Hyperdrive: x0.01 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 6D+2 Shields: 40D Sensors *Passive: 80 / 2D *Scan: 160 / 4D *Search: 320 / 6D *Focus: 8 / 8D Weapons *'Energy Beam Cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-28/56/113 Atmosphere Range: 2-56/112/226km Damage: 15D *'75 Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 25 forward, 25 port, 25 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 8D+2 Complement *Fighter: 500 Miscellaneous *Transportation rings: 100+ Description: "They cut through two of our 304s, an Asgard ship, and a fleet of Goa'uld motherships." —Henry Landry An Ori warship was the standard attack vessel used by the Ori during their crusade in the Milky Way. These white colored vessels are some of the largest ever encountered by the SGC being much bigger than the 304 and Ha'tak vessels as well as one Asgard vessel. They consisted of an oval shaped structure with a large Stargate styled ring in the center which glows with a white light. Two engines are present at the back of the vessel. Though quite large, they were capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing, where they towered over the landscape. (SG1: "Camelot", "Flesh and Blood") Upon their completion, a Prior is required to bring the ship online through an activation ceremony. They are piloted by the Prior himself, who commands a crew of an unknown number of warriors from the Ori army, and is tasked with bringing planets under the banner of Origin. (SG1: "Camelot", "Line in the Sand") Ori motherships appear to be smaller than Wraith hive-ships and Ancient city-ships and Aurora-class warships, while Asgard O'Neill-class vessels are roughly equal in size. Technology Ori ships are among the most advanced ships ever encountered by the Tau'ri, easily comparable to the Aurora- and O'Neill-classes in power. Hyperdrive Ori hyperdrives, designed with ascended knowledge, are capable of making intergalactic journeys if necessary and are so fast that they have proven capable of nearly keeping pace with the Asgard hyperdrive of the newly upgraded and Zero Point Module-powered Odyssey. Despite their incredible speed, the distance between the Ori home galaxy and the Milky Way was so great that a Supergate was required for the Ori crusaders to reach the Milky Way in a period of time acceptable to the Ori. (SG1: "Camelot", "Flesh and Blood", "Dominion", "Unending", "Ark of Truth") Ori Power Generator "I'm no expert, but that looks important." —Cameron Mitchell The Ori power generator is the power source of Ori motherships. Located in a massive room, the power generator is reached via a single walkway from the door. When activated, the power generator shoots energy up from its center, which presumably heads into the large ring situated in Ori battlecruisers. It appears to be crystalline in form, but it is still unknown how the power core generates energy. The core contains enough energy that if detonated would take the entire ship with it, as Adria comments offhand that she saved Daniel and Vala's lives when she prevented C-4 from doing just that. (SG1: "Counterstrike") Offensive Features Each Ori mothership is equipped with a powerful primary weapon fired from the dish on the front. This weapon is capable of destroying a Ha'tak with a single shot and heavily damaging the Asgard shield of a Daedalus-class vessel. For secondary weaponry, the ship features several pulse weapons placed around the ship, allowing for complete coverage of the vessel. While these weapons are much weaker than the main beam weapon, they are still able to overwhelm a Ha'tak with only a handful of shots. Ori motherships also store a large number of fighters for attacking planetary targets and other fighters. (SG1: "Camelot", "Flesh and Blood") Ori Energy Beam Weapon An Ori energy beam weapon is the central weapon on an Ori mothership. The central beam weapon of an Ori mothership was an extremely powerful weapon that discharged fiery blasts from a central dish located at the front of the vessel. The beam fired by this weapon was capable of destroying a Ha'tak with a single strike, piercing its shield and ripping through the vessel without losing a significant portion of its power. Asgard shields were far more resistant to the weapon's blasts (due to their superior technology), but multiple strikes would overwhelm the shield and destroy the vessel. The beam weapon usually took a few seconds between firings to recharge.(SG1: "Camelot", "Counterstrike") During the early stages of the Ori crusade, this beam weapon was arguably the most powerful ship-mounted energy weapon ever encountered until the development of the Asgard plasma beam weapon, which proved to be equal to the Ori beam weapon in effectiveness, if not greater, although not as destructive. (SG1: "Unending") The only known downside of the Ori beam weapon was that it caused the shields of an Ori mothership to fluctuate whenever it was fired, allowing external Transportation rings to connect to a Transportation rings aboard an Ori mothership and vice versa. (SG1: "Flesh and Blood") Control The central beam weapon was controlled by a Prior, who need not be seated in the control chair to operate the weapon as they have been seen controlling the beam weapon even when standing. As a result, it is assumed that the beam weapon is controlled via the Prior's staff. (SG1: "Line in the Sand") Ori Pulse Weapons The Ori pulse weapon is a type of weapon used by the Ori. These pulse weapons are secondary ship based emplacements on board the Ori motherships. They are less powerful than the main cannon of the ships. They are still easily capable of inflicting considerable damage to enemy starships. The weapons are situated throughout the mothership which makes it possible for them to fire at enemy ships even if they maneuver behind the Ori vessel to avoid the main cannon. History The only sighting of these ship weapons was at the Battle of P3Y-229 when the Ori motherships emerged from the Supergate to attack the allied fleet of Earth, Free Jaffa Nation and Lucian Alliance. A number of Ha'taks attempted to evade the main cannons of the Ori warships but were hit and destroyed by the pulse weapons. (SG1: " Camelot") Defensive Features For defense purposes Ori motherships make use of a shield as equally impressive and capable as their weapons. They are able to survive weapons fire from multiple vessels with little apparent degradation in their performance, even Asgard weaponry. During an Ori assault on Chulak, a fully functioning ha'tak was rammed into an Ori mothership at full speed, but it merely impacted against the shield. (SG1: "Camelot", "Flesh and Blood", "The Road Not Taken", "Unending") Ori Shields Built with ascended knowledge, the Ori possess some of the most powerful shields ever encountered. They are capable of withstanding virtually anything, including a fleet of ha'taks and all but the most powerful Asgard weapons. The Jaffa Bra'tac once attempted to ram a fully functioning ha'tak into an Ori mothership at full speed, but it merely impacted against the shield. Only the unstable vortex of an activating supergate, the most advanced Asgard energy weapons, and the Dakara superweapon have been known to overwhelm these shields. In an alternate reality, it was stated that an Ori mothership attacking Earth was repelled by drone weapons, but the degree of damage that the vessel sustained is unknown. Weaknesses While at first Ori motherships seemed to be unbeatable, ways of destroying them were finally found. During the Battle of P3Y-229, the crew of the Korolev discovered that the shields of the Ori ships fluctuated whenever their primary weapon was fired. SG-1 later tried to use this weakness by beaming a bomb on board of one Ori ship, but although the bomb seemingly arrived it didn't explode. (SG1: "Flesh and Blood") The first destruction of such a ship occurred when one of them was lured into the unstable vortex of their own Supergate, which literally cut the ship in half. In an alternate reality, it was stated that an Ori mothership attacking Earth was driven off by drone weapons from the Antarctic outpost, but whether the vessel was destroyed or if its shield was just depleted is unknown. Later, the Asgard granted Earth their latest technology, including their newly developed plasma beam weapons, which allowed the Odyssey to destroy more than one Ori mothership with relative ease. (SG1: "The Pegasus Project", "The Road Not Taken", "Unending") Other systems Control system "I think it's likely the Priors who are flying the ships. Unfortunately that probably means the chair is keyed to their unique brain physiology." —Samantha Carter The control chairs in Ori motherships also contain a neural interface (as used by Daniel Jackson), but can also be controlled using the staff of the ship's Prior as the link with the ship. The back of the chair is formed in the symbol of Origin, though this appears to be purely cosmetic. The arm rests, however, feature small panels with buttons on them. (SG1: "The Shroud") The platform containing the chair lies in the center of the bridge of the mothership, and there are no other crew stations present. A small window is placed before the control chair, allowing the Prior controlling the vessel to target enemy vessels and maneuver in battle. While keyed to the Prior controlling the vessel, Daniel Jackson gave Samantha Carter the necessary information to control the vessels. Ori control chairs are also needed to align vessels into position. The Prior controlling the vessel does not need to be in the chair to activate the primary weapon on the mothership, using their staffs to activate the weapons, though they may need to at least be on the platform to do this. (SG1: "Counterstrike", "Line in the Sand") Transport rings Like a Ha'tak an Ori mothership is equipped with Transportation rings, whose design varies from the already known variants. Nevertheless both variants can be linked with one another. (SG1: "Flesh and Blood") Locations Bridge The bridge resides at the front of the ship and consists of a single Control chair which has been specifically created to be controlled by a Prior of the Ori. This means that the ship is entirely controlled by the Priors rather than the Ori soldiers. The chair itself appears somewhat differently compared to an Ancient Control chair and appears to resemble the symbol of Origin. (SG1: "Counterstrike") By the side of the chair is a computer screen that displays a constant stream of data. Several additional controls are present that can potentially be rigged to allow for manual control of the vessel. (SG1: "Line in the Sand", "The Shroud") Corridors Among the corridors of the vessel reside numerous chambers such as the hangers by the front side under the main weapon or the living quarters for soldiers of the Ori Army or servants. SG-1 infiltrated one such vessel and ambushed an Ori patrol who attempted to use the walls to hide from their weapon fire. The various doors are opened by waving a hand over a control mechanism similar to those present on Ancient city-ships. (SG1: "Flesh and Blood", "The Shroud") Power generator The Ori power generator is located deep within the Ori battle cruiser and acts as an energy source for the vessel. The method through which they accomplished this was unknown. Colonel Mitchell attempted to place some explosives on the core in order to destroy a captured Ori vessel but the Orici used her powers to disarm the detonators. (SG1: "Counterstrike") It's unknown what, exactly, the power source is, with speculation ranging from a perfected version of Arcturus to perhaps a singularity-based source (similar to what powers the Supergate) to drawing power directly from the Ori themselves; however, no evidence (on-screen or otherwise) exists to either confirm or deny anything. Ring room Similar to the vessels of the Goa'uld, the Ori mothership contains a room where a ring platform resides. This allows for the deployment of forces between vessels or to be sent to planetary locations by the emplacement of ring platforms dropped into a region by Ori fighters. It's possible to gain entry into an Ori mothership through the ring platform when the main weapon fires by activating another ring platform. The energy stream bypasses the Ori mothership's shields and allows either individuals or explosives to be sent to the Ori vessel. (SG1: "Flesh and Blood", "Line in the Sand") History After Earth made first contact with the Ori, the Doci ordered the building of ships to send them on their crusade. About one year later four were completed and, despite sabotage attempts carried out by the Anti-Ori underground, sent through the Supergate in the Milky Way galaxy. There they defeated a combined fleet of ships from the Jaffa, the Tok'ra, the Lucian Alliance and Earth in what became known as the Battle of P3Y-229. Afterwards they traveled to Chulak, where they attacked the Jaffa living there. It was at this time that the new leader of the Ori army, the Orici was born on one ship by Vala Mal Doran. During this short time the Ori ships appeared to be unbeatable, wiping out any resistance they were facing. Vala and Doctor Daniel Jackson were trapped aboard one of the ships after the battle, but were rescued by the Odyssey. (SG1: "Crusade", "Camelot", "Flesh and Blood") Sometime later, SG-1 tried to block the Supergate by dialling from the Pegasus galaxy. During this time an Ori ship arrived at the Supergate but was destroyed by the unstable vortex of the activating gate, marking the first major victory against the ships. (SG1: "The Pegasus Project") The Jaffa, in the meantime, decided to use the Dakara superweapon against the Ori to capture their ships and the first such mission was carried out on a planet populated by 10.000 humans. The plan succeeded when the whole crew of the ship was killed. SG-1, who was on the planet at the time, used this opportunity to gather intelligence about the ships, but it soon turned out that Adria had also survived the attack. After finding out what weapon the Jaffa had used, she used her remarkable powers to fly the ship to Dakara, where she heavily damaged the planet, throwing the Free Jaffa Nation into chaos. SG-1 and several Jaffa were aboard, but the Odyssey beamed the team out while the Jaffa were killed by the super weapon. (SG1: "Counterstrike") The next contact with an Ori mothership happened while SG-1 visited P9C-882, where they protected a village from destruction, using Arthur's Mantle. Shortly thereafter, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was thrown into a parallel world where she discovered that Ori ships could be driven off by drone weapons. She again used Merlin's device, this time on the entire planet Earth, protecting it from an attack by Ori ships. (SG1: "Line in the Sand", "The Road Not Taken") When SG-1 finally found Daniel Jackson (after he had been captured by Adria and turned into a Prior), he explains to them his plan sending an Ori ship with the completed Sangraal on board to the Ori home galaxy in his plan to destroy the Ori once and for all. The plan was successfully carried out but since SGC had to shut down their connection to the Supergate for this plan, it allowed the Ori to send six more ships into the Milky Way. It also remained questionable whether the Ori were truly destroyed. Nevertheless SG-1 learned new information from Daniel about the Ori motherships. (SG1: "The Shroud") Several months later, the Asgard summoned the Odyssey to Orilla where they gave them their newest technology, since the whole race was dying. Suddenly several Ori ships arrived and attacked the Earth ship but by using the new Asgard beam weapons they were able to destroy one of them. Nevertheless, the Odyssey was nearly destroyed since the Ori could detect the new Asgard computer core. Only after shutting, it down the ship was able to escape. Earth now had new weapons capable of destroying Ori ships. (SG1: "Unending") The last contact with the Ori motherships came in their own galaxy while SG-1 was searching for the Ark of Truth. During this time the Odyssey was attacked by four of them and nearly destroyed but when the Ark was activated and the knowledge about the true nature of the Ori was spread to all Priors in the galaxy, the ships ceased their attack. Since this marked the end of the Ori crusade, it is unknown what happened to the remaining Ori motherships. (SG1: "The Ark of Truth") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Ori warship *thedemonapostle